


Smile

by Oceani



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:29:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26087236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceani/pseuds/Oceani
Summary: They always smiled when they wanted to cry.





	Smile

**Author's Note:**

> This could be a trigger warning for suicide, but it isn’t explicitly stated what happened.

You always smile when you’re about to cry.  
That was the first thing I noticed about you. I watched I you turned away from him your eyes shining with unshed tears and yet you were still smiling the juxtaposition intrigued me, it still intrigues me. I introduced myself to you because I had to know more, you smiled with your mouth but not your eyes. I always wondered how no one could tell how sad you truly were, but you always masked it with a smile. Do you remember when I asked do you once why are you smile no matter what, do you remember what you told me?  
You said, “Even if I don’t feel like smiling by smiling I hope I can brighten someone else’s day.”  
Why couldn’t you see, you didn’t need to smile for me. You brightened my day just by existing, for you were my sun you brought warmth into my world. You were so bright I could hardly look at you without being blinded, and yet you always smiled when you were about to cry and that is when you became the moon so quiet and peaceful I could watch you for hours.  
I know you’ll never read this but even now you consume my thoughts. You’ve left my world with a black hole in my life. I want you to know I always saw. And I hated how you always smiled when you were about to cry, because even angels deserve to cry. And maybe, just maybe someone would have caught your tears before they dragged you down and you fell. I hope you’re happy wherever you are now. I’m sorry. I couldn’t be the person you always thought I was. People often forget that Demons were once angels before they fell, and you were always the most beautiful angel of all. 


End file.
